Love making for the Hopeless
by DaveyxxSitruuna
Summary: Plotless Sex Story. KakashixOC, OOC, Message me if you like it or don't likke it. First tiem writing something like this!


A/N:Pointless sex story...no plot at all...for Kisa! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it would be for adults if i did~

He saw her sitting at the local café in all her beauty, reading a William Shakespeare. She had long black silky hair. She had the most gorgeous big brown eyes he'd ever seen. He skin was flawless and she had the most kissable lips you could ever imagine.

"Hey Kakashi," Iruka said, patting him on the back. Kakashi turned around quickly, pulling out a dagger ready to defend himself.

"I'm sorry Kakashi did I scare you!?" Iruka asked, scared Kakashi might attack him.

"No it's okay," Kakashi said, putting away the dagger, "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just thought I would visit my best friend," Iruka grinned, "Were you watching Kisa again?"

Kakashi blushed glad he had his mask on, "No, I was going to go get some coffee!"

"Sure you were," Iruka said, grinning like a idiot.

"I was," Kakashi said, turning to cross the street towards the coffee shop. Unaware that someone was behind him. Bumping into them he knocked them over. He saw it was Kisa. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Kisa smiled, from her place on the floor. She looked in front of her and saw a hand was in front of her face.

"Do you want me to help you up or not?" Kakashi said, feeling Kisa take his had. He pulled her up then picked up her book for her. _This is it! Ask her out you dimwit!!!!, _Kakashi thought to himself, feeling nervous.

"Thanks," Kisa said, taking her book back. Walking past Kakashi and Iruka she went on her way to wherever she was going.

"Why didn't you ask to hang out with her or something?" Iruka asked, watching Kisa walk away.

"I got all choked up," Kakashi sighed, bowing his head in shame.

"I've never seen you like this man," Iruka said, patting him on the back.

"Well, I'm going home later," Kakashi said, heading home.

Lying on the couch, Kakashi sighed, he had taken his mask off and was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. Standing in front of him was Kisa, she had a backpack in one and a stuffed lion in the other.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but you're the only person I got along with when we went to school and I just got kicked out of my apartment because my boyfriend hates me now, so can I stay with you please?" Kisa explained quickly, very embarrassed that she would bothering him so late in the evening.

"Sure," Kakashi said, stepping to the side and letting her in.

"Thank you," she thanked standing in the living room feeling awkward.

"Here I'll take your bag to the my bed room," Kakashi said, going to grab the backpack.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch," Kisa said, pulling her backpack away from him.

"No, it's okay I'll sleep over here," Kakashi said, trying to grab her bag again.

"NO! I am the guest therefore I shall sleep on the couch!" Kisa exclaimed, showing nothing was going to convince her otherwise.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine, I'll get the blankets and stuff, if you want to change the bathroom is down the hallway to the left."

Kakashi left to go get the blankets. When he came back he saw Kisa in a nightgown that reached her mid thigh. Kakashi couldn't control himself and went over and hugged her from behind.

"K-Ka-Kakashi what are you doing?" Kisa asked, blushing furiously.

"I can't hold back anymore Kisa, ever since that day I saw you at the academy/ I fell in love with you when I first saw you," Kakashi whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver slightly.

"Kakashi," Kisa started, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand, but just let me have this moment," He softly whispered, hugging her closer to him.

Turning around to face him, Kisa pecked him on the lips, "I feel exactly the same way." Standing on her tipie toes, she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Kissing back, Kakashi started stroking her sides. Kisa moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kisa felt Kakashi lifting her nightgown, feeling his cold fingers touching her thigh. She shivered slightly in pleasure.

Grabbing her legs, Kakashi wrapped them around his waist and carried her to his bedroom, h gently place her down on the bed. Lying on top of her slightly he took off her nightgown leaving her in nothing, but her bra and panties. He kissed her on the mouth again, wanting to savor the moment.

"Kakashi, are you sure you want to do this?" Kisa asked, when they pulled apart, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure," Kakashi said, running his fingers along the top of her bra. He started kissing her neck, gently sucking on it, while her unclasped her bra, sliding it off of her. He started massaging her breasts, hearing Kisa moan in pleasure. He kissed down to right nipple. He started sucking on it, kneading the other one. Kisa moaned in pleasure, tangling her hands in Kakashi's hair. Kakashi used his left hand to runs his fingers up and down her pussy.

"Kakashi, are you teasing me?" Kisa moaned, wanting him to stop his teasing.

"But, it's so much fun teasing you," Kakashi innocently said, kissing back up to Kisa's lips.

Kisa whined wanting him to hurry up.

Kakashi smirked, pushing two fingers into her pussy. Kisa moaned loudly, Kakashi found this as encouragement and started moving his fingers in and out. Kisa moaned, arching her back slightly. Kakashi kissed down to her about her clit.

"Kakashi, couldn't you go a little faster?" Kisa whined, thinking she was going to die from his slowness.

"I'm savoring the moment," Kakashi replied, starting to lick her clit. Kisa made a mewling sound, arching her back even more. He started moving his fingers faster, wanting to satisfy her. Kisa moaned feeling as if she was going to explode from pleasure. Kakashi pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. Only a couple of seconds after Kisa felt it she cummed, moaning Kakashi's name. Kakashi swallowed as much of her juices as he could and went to kiss her on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, starting to kiss along her neck.

"Yes," Kisa replied. Kakashi Undressed quickly and rubbed his dick against Kisa's pussy, Kisa made a whining noise, knowing Kakashi was teasing again.

Kakashi chuckled, "Do you want me to put it in already?" Kisa nodded furiously wanting him to start already. Kakashi lined up and thrust himself into Kisa. Kisa yelped alittle since it was her first time. Kakashi stopped, letting Kisa get used to the feeling. Kisa wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and grinded against him to signal him to start moving. Kakashi started at a slow pace, not wanting this to end too fast. Kisa moved in sync with him, moaning loudly. She arched her back pushing herself closer to Kakashi. Kakashi started going faster, going in deeper into Kisa. Kisa moaned loudly feeling that exploding feeling again.

"I think I'm about to cum," Kisa moaned, to Kakashi, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"So am I," Kakashi said back, starting to go faster. He started sucking on her neck, and Kisa couldn't take it anymore and came. Kakashi came after her two seconds later.

Kakashi collapsed on top of Kisa, his head buried in her neck. Both were breathing heavy. Kisa still had her hands still tangled in his hair.

"I guess you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore," Kakashi chuckled, kissing her neck.

"I guess I don't," Kisa agreed, falling into a peaceful.

Kakashi flopped onto his back and looked to see Kisa was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Kisa snuggled up to him and fell back to sleep. "I love you," Kakashi whispered to her, falling asleep as well.


End file.
